


Careless

by Roboapollo



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboapollo/pseuds/Roboapollo
Summary: Optimus and Starscream are secretly hooking up. But is there more to their swift encounters?





	1. Chapter 1

“Starscream.”

“Prime.”

The two stood alone on the cliffside. Starscream cast in shadows, an ethereal being, his wings cresting upwards, outlines and curves cast in dim moonlight. Optimus broad chest stood out prominently from the light of the moon, the soft light shining on his thighs, his battle mask, the tips of his helm.

Before he knew what he was doing, Optimus strode towards Starscream, closing the distance between them, his facemask retracing. Starscream sensing his intentions, was caught off guard by the square jawed, handsome face under the mask, as those lips pressed against his own. He stiffened, then relaxed into the kiss, playing back against Optimus. The larger bot’s hands moved to Starscream’s waist, as Starscream’s hands caressed Optimus’ chest. Wings fluttering, Starscream pulled closer as Optimus picked him up, straddling the larger bot. Starscream’s front panel slid back revealing a wet valve. In the heat of the moment, Optimus pressed Starscream up against a rock wall, his spike unsheathing, pressurizing as he slid inside the seeker. Gasping, Starscream tightened his grip as Optimus hefed him up more, thrusting inside. Shaking with building pleasure, Starscream panted as Optimus grunted from a building climax. Overload coming, Starscream bit back his cry as his body shuddered from a wave of pleasure. Optimus, fighting off his arousal, kept thrusting, wanting to let Starscream come multiple times. He brought Starscream to the brink of overload again, this time Starscream crying out as he shuddered.  
“Straxus!” Starscream cried out.

Optimus leaned in, kissing Starscream’s neck as he pounded away in Starscream’s slick, tight valve, feeling the shudder of Starscream’s body against his in another overload.

With a roar, Optimus thrusted inside Starscream, spike throbbing and shuddering from release of transfluid pumping inside Starscream, his valve slick and dripping with it. He smiled, his blue optics seeking Starscream’s crimson gaze, those foreign optics locking with his own.

“Would you join me at my bearth?” Optimus asked, searching his optics.

“Not tonight,” Starscream replied, leaning in, kissing Optimus as he set him down.

He didn’t know where this was heading—their secret hook ups—but Optimus wanted more.

“Star…” Optimus trailed off, kissing at Starscream’s neck.

“Begging won’t work, Optimus,” Starscream breathed, leaning his head back. Optimus traced his hands lightly on the curvature of his wings, causing them to flutter in delight.

“I know you want more…” Optimus teased, playing with the ailerons, causing Starscream to gasp.

“Curse you, Optimus Prime!” Starscream snapped, slapping a hand away.

Optimus caught his wrist, letting it go.

“I’ll go to your berth on my terms, Prime, remember that.” Starscream backed away several steps before jumping off the cliff, transforming into a jet and flying off.

Optimus watched Starscream fly off. His thoughts wandered. Would Starscream ever become an Autobot? Would he ever want to become more with Prime, perhaps bonded? Optimus placed a servo over his spark. Already, he was hopelessly in love with Starscream. But what if this was just a game to the seeker? What if Optimus meant slag to him or if he was just using him? Hating to think the worse of bots, Optimus sighed. He needed to talk to someone he could trust about the situation.


	2. Seeking answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker asks Starscream to fill him in on his relationship with the Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is TCxStarscream.

“You went to him again didn’t you?” Thundercracker inquired.

Starscream dusted himself off, just arriving in his shared quarters with his trine mates. Thundercracker was the only one around, sitting on the bearth. 

“Yes, and?” Starscream asked annoyed.

“Star, I thought this was some sort of game at first with Prime but what are you planning?” TC implored. “Shouldn’t we know at least?”

Starscream sighed. He was still charged up from being around Optimus. The Prime made him lose control of himself—he who was always so controlled, so cunning and scheming.

“Where’s Skywarp?” Starscream asked, glancing around.

“He’s with Megatron tonight, seeing that you weren’t here. Shouldn’t you had felt that over the bond? Oh wait, you’re shutting us out lately.” Thundercracker spat. “You stink of HIM.”

“Look, Thundercracker, what I’m doing is going to help the three of us.” He took Thundercracker’s servos in his own. Angry, Thundercracker looked away, frowning. “You have to trust me. I would never abandon the trine.”

Thundercracker’s crimson eyes met Starscream’s own, searching his gaze. “You’re not saying this to make me feel better?” 

“Of course not,” Starscream soothed. “We’re seekers.” He took Thundercracker’s face with his servos, cradling it. He knew Thundercracker loved him and would do anything for him. The scent of prime aroused Starscream again. It wouldn’t hurt to interface with Thundercracker. Primus, his spark aches so much. Moving in closer, he kissed Thundercracker, who was stoic at first. After a moment Thundercracker responded to the kiss, glossa sliding against glossa. 

“Star..” Thundercracker gasped. Starscream pushed Thundercracker gently on his back, kissed his neck, kissing all of the sensitive areas to seekers: ailerons, wing components, connections. Thundercracker responded, wings fluttering in joy, brushing his servos against Starscream. They knew each other’s bodies so well, both being so similar in build that they knew how to arouse the other. Starscream’s wings flittled in delight seeing Thundercracker so happy. 

Starscream’s hands moved to Thundercracker’s groin plating. Thundercracker spread his legs, revealing his dripping valve.

Starscream smirked, his spike unsheathing as he slid it into Thundercracker, knowing how to thrust at exactly the right pace and brush the right places to make the blue seeker shudder and wings twitch in building pleasure. He sensed Thundercracker shudder against him, knowing he had overloaded.

As he felt his spike build to overload, Starscream unlatched the casing on his spark chamber, Thundercracker doing the same. Two pulsing red sparks connected, bringing them both to overload.

Starscream was muddled in his thoughts, not able to block out Thundercracker as he saw—no experienced—Starscream’s encounters with Prime through Starscream's memories. Their conversations. Sensing the rough hands of the prime hungerly stroking his body with servos. There was a rugged gentleness and kindness from Prime, the handsome face kissing his neck as the weight of the convoy thrust inside him, so large almost too large, too overwhelming. He could sense Starscream’s spark pounding, wild and untamed, in joy, in happiness, in climatic pleasure as he overloaded in the memory. Thundercracker experienced another overload from the memory, valve dripping wet. His spark pulled away from Starscream’s bringing them both back to the moment.

“Star. I had no idea…” TC stated. “He’s not like Megatron at all..”

“Of course he’s not like Megatron!” Starscream spat, carefully unsheathing himself from Thundercracker’s valve.

“Star… what’s your plan? Please tell me, tell us.”

“I can’t, not yet. In case if Megatron finds out. I don’t want you or Skywarp to get hurt.”

Thundercracker nodded reluctantly. “Ok, I trust you.”

Starscream got up. “I’m going to the wash rack, care to join me?”

Thundercracker nodded and got up, following his trine leader. 

Starscream turned on the solvent, letting it run over his head. He and Thundercracker helped wash and polish each other’s wings. His thoughts drifted back to the Prime. Oh how he wished he could abandon everything and just be with the Prime. But he had Thundercracker and Skywarp to take care of and protect. He had the masses of the decepticons to look out for. His plan had to ensure that they would be ok, that they could be free of Megatron’s tyranny.

He cared for Thundercracker and Skywarp, but he didn’t love them not in the way he loved the Prime. They were brothers to him, his seekers. The Prime was more, much more. Starscream frowned. The feeling he had for Optimus Prime was foreign to him. He didn’t know how to handle it. In denial, that Optimus could be his Conjunx Endura. It was preposterous! He gripped his servos into a fist. He HAD to get a handle on his feelings for Prime. He had to be in charge and in control for his plan to work.


	3. Advice and battle plans

Ratchet was busy working on a patient—Ironhide specifically—from a recent skirmish with the Deceptions.

“That should do it,” Ratchet stated. “Remember Ironhide. DO NOT punch anything with that right servo .for a week. The joints need time to strengthen and realign again.”

“But how am I supposed to bust up ‘cons?” Drawled Ironhide.

That’s when Optimus walked in. “Ratchet, Ironhide, greetings.”

“Oh hey Prime!” Ironhide smiled, fist bumping Optimus slightly.

Ratchet scowled, sighing heavily. 

“Whoops,” Ironhide proclaimed, embarrassed. He quickly walked past Optimus, Ratchet still glaring darts at him.

“I bet he will be back in tomorrow,” Ratchet sighed facepalming.

Optimus chuckled. “Indeed old friend.”

“What brings you by Optimus?” Ratchet asked. 

“I uhh need a quick recalibration… and I need to ask you some advice” he paused, looking around. “Alone.”

Ratchet grew solemn. “Ok, I’ll put a closed sign on the medi bay for now.”

 

Optimus was laying on a berth as Ratchet ran a quick calibration on him. “Hmm everything appears normal…” After a few more checks, ratchet turned to Prime. “What is it Optimus? You wouldn’t seek my counsel for no reason.”

Optimus sat up, facing ratchet. “Ratchet…. I have been… seeing ...someone…” he said slowly.

Ratchet’s eyes grew wide. “And what seems to be the problem? This should be happy news.”

Optimus turned away, growing silent.

Ratchets eyes narrowed in concern. He placed a servo on Optimus shoulder. “You can tell me.”

“Remember a few weeks ago… when I got separated from everyone in the battle at Half Dome for a few days, comms out.”

“Yes and you nearly gave us all a spark attack.”

“Well… I wasn’t alone.” Optimus looked away. 

“You weren’t alone… then who…?”

“Starscream.” Optimus has finally said it, his enemy lovers’ name aloud. 

Ratchet frowned. “So the rumors are true.”

Optimus eyes grew wide.” What rumors?”

“That you were seeing someone.” 

Optimus sighed. “I didn’t know the others knew.”

“Sorry, continue Optimus.”

“Starscream and I fought at first. But then there was an explosion and we were trapped in a cave for a few days. We went from fighting to talking… and then interfacing.”

Ratchet didn’t say anything. 

“Ratchet I don’t know what to do. My spark aches when I can’t be with him. I feel so enraged when he leaves me. It drives me to near madness sometimes.” Optimus placed a servo over his chest. “My spark yearns for him… I don’t know what to do.”

Ratchet grew quiet. “Did you sparkshare?”

“No.”

“You want my advice?”

Optimus nodded slowly.

“Ditch the ‘con. Of all of the people you ended up with Starscream. Optimus, you know better. He’s Megatron’s second in command. Who knows if Megatron is putting him up to this? Or if he’s doing it to take you down. He didn’t get to be second by just being a pretty bot.”

Optimus sighed. “Thank you Ratchet, I will ponder on your advice.”

“Optimus, please… be careful.” Ratchet watched Optimus get up from the berth, slow as if a heavy weight lingered on him.

 

…….

 

“Ah, Starscream, finally back from your little trip?”

Starscream rolled his eyes at Megatron. “It wasn’t a trip, I was testing my thruster upgrades.”

“Oh really? Do you take me for a fool?”

Scoffing, Starscream inspected his servos defiantly. “What do you want, Mighty Megatron?”

“You have a new mission. Gather the seekers. I will be giving out orders to the team shortly.”

Starscream internal comm lined Skywarp and Thundercracker.

//Hey, Megatron wants us at the command center // Starscream messaged.

//Ugh, I hope we don’t have to go fly through desert again. So much sand in my components last time// Skywarp complains.

//On our way, Star// Thundercracker responded.

 

Several minutes later, the Decepticons were in the command center. The usual suspects were there: Megatron, with Soundwave right beside him, Shockwave, the trine, the coneheads, constructicons.

 

“Decepticons! Today we are going to take what is rightfully ours. Energon. I have a foolproof plan to accomplish this mission.” He turned to Soundwave, grinning. “Soundwave, debrief the Mission.”

“As you command, lord Megatron.” Soundwave replied.


	4. Battle

Starscream stilled himself in anticipation of Soundwave’s briefing. He had to keep himself in check, especially if he wanted to meet up with the Prime again.

Soundwave tapped a few buttons on his abdomen, an augmented reality projection of a dam showing. “Operation: take over.” 

“We’ve tried a dam already, it didn’t work,” Starscream scoffed.

Soundwave glared at him.

Megatron stepped in. “We will destroy the dam, which will flood the nearby area, distracting the humans. Meanwhile we will have another team take over the nearby electric lab to convert electricity into energon.” He turned to Starscream. “You and your seekers will destroy the dam, seeing that you can fly, while the constructions, Soundwave and I will take on the electric lab. 

Starscream stood on blank faced. “Yes, Lord Megatron.”

 

…

 

The attack commenced, the seekers flying in and destroying the dam. Which of course alerted the autobots, rolling in as the dam exploded. Optimus saw the jets in the air, a glimpse of red and silver, a thrill running through him unlike that of battle. He had to focus on saving any humans and stopping Megatron. Diving from vehicle mode into root mode, he rolled into standing position. Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Mirage followed suit. “Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper—work on repairing the dam and save humans. Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Bumblebee —come with me. We will stop Megatron and the decepticons.”

A rallying cry came from the group as they split up. Optimus and his group went for the electric lab, seeing the blast hole in the wall where the decepticons csme in. Inside the building were three hallways: “Let’s split up. Prowl and Jazz, take the left. Bumblebee and Ironhide the right. I’ll take the center.”

“But Optimus! You shouldn’t go alone,” bumblebee cried out.

“I am not alone. We will com each other if we run into the enemy.”

They split up down the hallways. Optimus running, his gun ready. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from a side room. Reflexes kicking in, Optimus rolled and dove onto the opponent, knocking them on the ground. 

“Get off me you big oaf!” Cried out Starscream.

“Star?” Optimus asked dumbly. Adrenaline running through him, he looked at the figure below him, Starscream glaring at him.

“Some greeting Prime,” he complained.

Optimus lifted his chest off the seeker, helping him up. “Sorry, battle reflexes kicking in.”

Crossing his arms, Starscream glared still. “That’s no way to treat me.”

Optimus took Starscream's servos into his own. “Look I’m sorry but we’re in the middle of a battle now. I have to go.” Optimus retracted his face mask briefly to kiss Starscream quickly before letting the seeker’s servos, go turning away. 

“Wait.”

Optimus stopped and turned around.

“We have to talk. Meet me at the cave at Half Dome. One solar cycle from now, 00:00.”

Optimus nodded, running away from Starscream.

Starscream sighed, transforming into a jet before flying out of the building. At least he was successful in reaching the Prime.

 

….

 

The battle was over. Megatron and the Decepticons had escaped. Optimus and the autobots helped rebuild the dam and assisted with recovery efforts. No humans were hurt, thankfully. 

As he sat at teletraan one, reviewing reports, Optimus grew excited with anticipation for his meeting with Starscream. They would be meeting, tonight. What did Starscream want to talk with him about? Trying to focus on his work, Optimus placed his hands to his forehead. He couldn’t focus not with a meeting with his lover happening. Standing up, he walked over to the energon dispenser, pouring himself a cup of energon. Sipping it, he closed his eyes, trying to connect with the matrix inside of him. Responding the matrix surged, calming him from the connection with the past Primes


	5. Renegade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up—There’s a lot of abuse in this chapter. :(

Starscream was busy polishing himself off in his berthoom when he got a call on a com line. “Starscream, your presence is requested.” 

 

...

 

Starscream met with Megatron at the throne room. Megatron sat, smiling at Starscream.

“You called?” Starscream asked, clearly annoyed.

“Oh Starscream, you look extra shiny today.” Megatron noted. “Have a big event coming up?”

Starscream flinched. “No, not that I am aware of, Lord Megatron.” He really did not want to be here. He had to get ready for his meeting with Optimus Prime.

Something must had shown on Starscream’s face, as Megatron seemed more amused. “My dear Starscream, come, join me.” He gestured to his thigh.

Grimacing even more, Starscream walked to the throne. He didn’t have time for HIM. He sat on Megatron’s thigh. 

“Much better.” Megatron replied. He stroked the seeker’s face, Starscream forcing himself not to shudder out of disgust. 

“Why the sudden interest? You always seem to be repulsed by me,” Starscream stated. He hoped whatever was coming would be over fast.

“I do despise you but you are still a pretty bot to admire,” Megatron responded. He grabbed Starscream by the shoulders, pulling Starscream’s face towards his own, kissing him, glossa deep in Starscream’s mouth. Starscream didn’t respond, let him do it.

Megatron pulled back, frowning. “You taste like HIM.” 

Starscream’s eyes grew wide. He collected himself, but it was too late. A fist landed on the side of his head, an explosion of pain, causing Starscream to lose his vision momentarily.

“You stink of Prime!” Megatron yelled.

“Your processor must be malfunctioning,” Starscream replied. Megatron responded by snacking him on the head.

“Do you think I’m outdated Starscream? I know what you’ve been up to.”

“M-Megatron I can explain—“ Starscream began.

“Explain what? That you’ve been fraternizing with my enemy?!” Megatron yelled. He tossed Starscream across the room. Landing hard, Starscream tried to internal comm Skywarp and Thundercracker.

“They won’t hear you. I cut off all of our comm lines.” Megatron laughed, rising out of the chair like a predator. He slowly walked towards Starscream.

Frantic, Starscream commed Optimus. The line wasn’t cut. //Megatron knows.//

“What did you think to gain by sleeping with Optimus Prime, hm?” Megatron asked, stopping in front of Starscream.

Optimus responded to Starscream. //Star, send me your location. I will save you. //

Here goes nothing, Starscream thought. “Why… I seduced him, of course.” Starscream replied. “For you, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron kicked him, hard. “And how would that help me, hm, Starscream? I think you were looking out for yourself, as you always do. You are a selfish creature, after all.”

Starscream sent his coordinates to Optimus. He staggered up. “Lord Megatron, please let me explain. I charmed the Prime, he is tame to me now. It would be so easy for me to take him down for you, allowing you to defeat him once and for all.”

Megatron stopped, staring at the battered seeker. “Hmm maybe you are not so stupid after all.” Megatron replied. Grabbing Starscream by the neck, he lifted him in the air single handedly. “Or maybe you are. Fool! I knew about your little day trips, you spreading your legs like a whore for the Autobot. I had spies follow you.”

Starscream coughed, energon blood coming out of his mouth. “Rust you..” he spat.

“You have betrayed me, the Decepticons. You shame yourself! Now Prime has a weakness and I have a hostage.” He laughed then. “Your selfishness did indeed help me in the end. I’m sure he is on his way here now to rescue his poor little seeker.” 

Starscream grit his teeth. “He is far superior to you, scumbag.” 

Another whack to the head of bursting pain and everything went black for Starscream


	6. Battle

Thundercracker shot up from the shared berth with Skywarp. He could faintly sense Starscream’s pain. “Warp, it’s Star.”

“I know—I feel it, too.” Skywarp got up, placing an arm on Thundercracker’s shoulder.

“We need to help him.”

The seekers got out of berth. The last they knew Starscream was with Megatron. Leaving the room, they began to look over the base, first at the throne room. There were recent scuff marks on the ground with split energon.

“Oh no…” Thundercracker stated.

They frantically searched the base, running into a few other cons. Finally they got to the dungeon. Megatron stood there, staring inside one of the cells.

“Ah, Skywarp, Thundercracker, how lovely it is for you to join us.” He motioned to the cell, where a beaten Starscream sat, collapsed in a heap. His wings were dented, fresh scrape marks along his frame.

“Lord Megatron” Thundercracker stated, looking at his broken brother.

“He betrayed us, Thundercracker, Skywarp. To our enemy. I didn’t want to do this to him but I had to in order to protect us Decepticons.” He pointed to Starscream, whose optics were currently offline. “He is an autobot traitor.”

The seekers said nothing, staring silently on.

“I know this news must upset you but you do understand why I had to do it, hm?” Megatron asked.

They nodded, not wanting to upset Megatron.

“Good.” Megatron smiled, patting them both on the shoulder. “I’ll let you have a few moments alone with him before I expect you at my berth, Skywarp.”

Megatron turned, leaving the dungeon.

 

//Ugh what a load of slag!// Thundercracker complained on the seeker comm line. // We can’t leave him like this Star? Can you hear us?//

When there was no response from the seeker, they called to him.

“Warp? Tc?” Starscream called weakly.

“Hey, it’s us!” Skywarp called.

“I should had known Megatron would had found out…” he coughed, energon.

“Be careful, you’re hurt bad!” Thundercracker exclaimed.

“I have a plan…” Starscream explained. “My comm line with you has been cut. When it happens, you both have to trust me.”

“A plan? What is it?” Skywarp asked. “I clearly don’t want to have anything to do with whatever you are planning, seeing what Megatron did to you.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re his favorite,” Thundercracker replied, shoving Skywarp. “Seekers first, remember?”

“Oh, I do remember. But I do remember how this one has shut us out of the bond. Thundercracker, he betrayed our trust. I want nothing to do with him anymore.” Skywarp turned, leaving the two bots alone.

“Give him some time,” Thundercracker stated.

“There is no time,” Starscream replied. “Thundercracker, what will you do?”

Thundercracker looked hard at Starscream. “I trust you.”

Starscream smiled, laying back.

 

…

 

Prowl had suspected that Optimus was seeing the seeker. But to risk the autobots for a full on rescue? Preposterous.

But here he was, in Decepticon headquarters, blasting his way through cons to help rescue one that had put many of them down.

Optimus barreled on ahead, rage fueling him. He pummeled through decepticons, racing through the halls until they came to the throne room. There Megatron sat, a predator coiled of power waiting to strike.

“MEGATRON!” Optimus yelled.

“Ah, Prime, so nice of you to join us.” He left the throne, charging for Optimus.

Rolling, Optimus dodged. “Keep searching autobots!” Optmius commanded. He punched Megatron, who in turn punched him back.

“Are you looking for my seeker, Prime?” Megatron asked, deflecting a side swipe from Prime.

Enraged, Optimus swung his axe at Megatron. “Where is he?”

Megatron laughed, kicking Optimus, causing him to fall. Towering over him, Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at Optimus. “That’s no concern of yours now.” He grinned.

Just as his fusion cannon was about to fire, a bolt knocked into Megatron’s side, causing him to lose his aim.

Optimus took the chance, smacking Megatron hard before turning towards his savior. Bumblebee stood, giving Prime a thumbs up. Next to him stood a seeker. For a split second, he thought it was Starscream. But it was Thundercracker.

“Thank you Bumblebee,” Optimus smiled.

Megatron tried to stand up, but the blast had him pinned to the ground.

”You’re welcome Prime. Going to have to thank Wheeljack for the new gun,” he held it up proudly. “Stings them good. That should keep Megatron out of our way for awhile at least—20 minutes according to Wheeljack.”

Optimus turned to Thundercracker. “What will you do?” He asked.

Thundercracker looked away briefly, then locked optics with Optimus. “I’m coming with you,” Thundercracker stated. “Follow me.”

Optimus nodded.


	7. Rescue and Recovery

Optimus ran behind Thundercracker and Bumblebee, energy surging through him. He kept his mind focused on his mission: to save Starscream. 

They ran down the hall, coming to the entrance of the dungeon. Prowl and Jazz were hauling the battered body of Starscream up, optics half lidded. Optimus spark hurt seeing his lover so battered.

“Starscream!” He called.

The seeker lifted his head briefly, optics meeting Optimus briefly. “You came..” he smiled, coughing up energon blood.

Prowl looked to Optimus.” We have to get out now.”

Optimus turned to The team. “Very well, let’s get out of here

...

The autobots got out of the way. Optimus moved forward to join Starscream. “Optmius, stay out for now.”

Optmius stopped walking. Thundercracker took another step. “Medical staff only.”

The bots watched Ratchet and Starscream go into the medical bay, door sliding shut.

The rest of the troops turned to Optmius, uneasy about the presence of decepticons in the base.

“Optmius a word?” Prowl asked. 

Optimus nodded, following his second in command into a nearby conference room.

“Prime… what are you thinking? Are you comprised? Bringing decepticons here.”

“Prowl-“ Optimus began.

“Don’t interrupt me! Prime, we risked autobot lives to rescue decepticons. Do you know how many people they’ve killed? How many Starscream has killed?”

Optimus pinched the ridge of his brow. 

“This is serious! You coupling with Starscream?! You are our Prime! Our species depends on you!”

“Is this how you feel or is everyone feeling this way?” Optmius asked.

“The troops think you may be compromised.”

“Prowl… I’m not comprised. When I was first with Starscream, and talking with him, it was about cybertronians, what would be good for our race. Maybe we need to stop fighting, for what’s best for us. Is that wrong?” Optmius looked tired.

Prowl looked at Optmius. “That isn’t wrong but I don’t think fragging starscream is the way to that peaceful resolution.”

Optimus sighed.

“What are we going to do with the decepticons we have here?” Prowl inquired.”

Optimus frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t expect to allow them to walk around here.”

“Prowl, Thundercracker and Star are not prisoners.”

“But we can't trust them.”

“Prowl, trust is only built if we are open to it.”

Prowl punched the table. “Prime! I Have follows you through everything. Do you really believe they will change?”

Optmius looked on. “We will not know if we do not give them the chance to.”

Prowl laughed. “That’s something you would say. Ok I will believe you and give them a chance. But I will keep security on them both.”

“Thanks Prowl.”

“I hope you are right about them.” He turned, walking away briskly.

Prime sighed. His spark has no doubts about his decision, but he had to find a way to bridge the gap between the autobots and the seekers.

 

...

“I want to see him.” Thundercracker stated arms crossed.

Optimus sighed. “I understand. I want to see him too. But we have to let Ratchet do his job.”

Thundercracker looked away then looked at Optimus. “Starscream said that you would protect us, but I need to know, is that true?” 

Optimus places a hand tentatively on Thundercracker’s shoulder. “You will be safe here as long as you do no harm to others.”

Thundercracker nodded. “Let us be clear that we are not prisoners, Prime. I am no traitor to my kind.” He explained. “Megatron has lost his way and all Decepticons are at risk.”

“Acknowledged Thundercracker. You are no prisoner here.” 

“I will take your word.”

Optimus nodded. “You have it.” He had to make sure that all of the Autobots understood that Starscream and Thundercracker had seeker asylum, not surrendered. He wanted to make sure they had a equal voice here.

“Excuse me, Thundercracker.” Optimus dismissed himself, sending a comm to all autobots. //Starscream and Thundercracker have seeker asylum among us. They are not prisoners.//

He got a response of comms on his line. Many in disbelief. //I am calling an emergency meeting at the bridge now. Those who can attend may do so.//

He walked away, leaving Thundercracker to wait outside of the medical bay.


	8. Flashback to the encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are flashbacks on how Starscream and Optimus started their relationship. Enjoy!

Starscream dreamt. It was of the fateful day when he and Optimus Prime had faced off in battle. Before, the seeker had never been close to Prime in battle, seeing the stocky warrior from afar as the Prime fought decepticons, battle mask drawn. He was truly built for battle, he had noted with admiration of his brutal fighting ability.

This was his chance to destroy the Prime, another menace in his way for power. Diving for him as a jet, he had fired some missiles. Prime, sensing them, had rolled, dodging their explosions. The missiles has exploded into the cliff side, causing rubble to fall. Jumping up, Prime had landed on Starscream in jet mode, causing the seeker to land on the ground into a cave before the rocks had crushed them. Skidding to a halt, Optimus still had Starscream pinned down. 

“Do you surrender?” Optimus asked.

“Never autobot!” Starscream replied. He transformed from jet to root mode, causing Optimus to lose his grip. The prime, well versed in battle, had found purchase on Starscream, pinning him to the ground again. 

Star looked into those bright blue optics, so intense with the adrenaline of battle. He could feel the power in the Prime’s body pinned against his own. It was delightfully terrifying.

Starscream stared back, just as intense. Not moving. Waiting. 

Sparkbeats went by in thudding silence. 

“Well, it appears we are trapped here right now Starscream.” 

“Indeed, Prime.”

“Temporary truce?” Optimus asked, hopeful. He got off the seeker and reached a hand out to him. Starscream stared at it for a calculating moment before accepting the hand that pulled him to sitting upright. Opening a compartment, Optimus pulled out an energon stick, splitting it in half before handing it to Starscream.

“You probably burned a lot of energy in battle.”

“Thanks.” Starscream took it. He saw Prime retract his battle mask, revealing a rather surprisingly handsome face below. Prime took a bite of his energon, noticing Starscream staring at him. 

“Everything ok Starscream?”

Starscream shook his head. “I thought you would look… different without your face mask.” He said, pausing. “Disfigured. But you’re not.”

Optimus chuckled. “It’s just for protection, Starscream.” 

Feeling self conscious, Starscream looked away, focused on eating his energon stick. He stole another glance at Prime, who was still eating his energon stick. Their optics locked. Stomach fluttering, Starscream focused back on his stick.

“You’re a skilled fighter,” Optimus stated.

Starscream looked at Optimus. “Compliments won’t win your favor with me, Prime,” Starscream replied back, secretly pleased. 

“I was just stating the truth. I had never seen you up close before until now.”

Starscream thought back on their previous battles. True, he had never gone solo against the Prime until now. Usually Megatron was grappling with the Autobot leader. In the past, Starscream had watched them battle and had admired the uncanny ability Optimus had to turn around a battle. Was this the true power of a Prime? Of the matrix? 

“Indeed. Your power… is from this, correct?” Starscream asked, pointing at the autobot’s chest. 

“The matrix? It’s not so simple, Starscream.” Optimus sighed. “I get knowledge from it.. it’s my burden, for all cybertronians.”

Starscream scoffed. “How can you say it’s for all of us? What about the Decepticons? We don’t believe in your relic saving us. It’s strength— the ability to rise up and defend against functionalists. Fighting for the status quo of inequality is not fighting for us. Allowing some to be forged and others cold constructed… assigned your role in society based off your alt mode. You’re fighting for the wrong side, Prime.” He spat the title out, like a curse.

“This war has carried on for too long,” Optimus admitted. “I never wanted it.”

“Yet, here you are now.”

“What would you do if you were the leader of the Decepticons?” 

“I… I would find a way to win and stop the fighting. It’s useless. My people are getting hurt, dying in this never ending war. Megatron has lost his way. All he knows is battle now. He lusts for it. The bot I chose to follow is gone now.” There was a slight sadness in his voice at the last phrase. “I would unite all cybertronians.”

Staring at Starscream, Optimus moved closer. He placed a servo on Starscream’s shoulder. “Let’s figure out a way to end the fighting, together.”

Wide eyed a moment, Starscream guffawed. “I think you’re forgetting that I’m not the leader of the Decepticons.”

“No, but you are a leader. Your troops follow you, I’ve seen it. They listen to you. Please, you have the power to help end this fighting. You can help. I don’t support functionalism. I never did. I will help end it with you, but not through violence.”

Starscream considered his words carefully. “There would have to be conditions.”

“Of course.”

“And… a plan, that we both agree on. I don’t want it to be some autobot run show.”

“Alright…do we have a deal?”

“Indeed.”

They shook hands, both smiling. Perhaps they could save their people, together


	9. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the flashback on when Optimus and Starscream met in private the first time. Enjoy ;)

The next day trapped in the cave was much harder. Starscream was growing increasingly impatient, while Prime seemed to remain calm. Also, Starscream was finding it hard to resist his attraction to the blasted Prime. 

After several hours, Starscream stood up suddenly. Optimus turned to him, concerned. “Starscream, what’s wrong?”

Standing over him, Starscream looked down on Optimus. “Lie down,” he commanded.

“What?” Optimus asked, confused, but the seeker was already making himself comfortable in Optimus’ lap, servos pressing Optimus down. “Starscream-“ Optimus began, his exclamation cut off by lips pressed against his own. Optimus stiffened at first, then kissed the seeker back, eager for his kisses. He could feel Starscream’s panel retract, causing his spike to flower out of it’s encasement. Slowly, Starscream slid his valve over his spike, sheathing it. The valve contracted around his spike, sending a wave of pleasure through his spark.

“It’s been awhile since I did this…” Optimus began.

“Shut up,” Starscream growled, kissing him.

Grasping his hips with his servos, Optimus rocked inside Starscream as he rode him, feeling the warm valve over his spike expand to accommodate his girth even more. He drove himself deeper inside Starscream, Starscream's body shake to overload. 

Recovering from his overload, Starscream moved his lips to Optimus’ audials. “You didn’t overload…” he breathed. 

“No,” he replied, kissing the cabeling of Starscream’s neck.

“Let’s change that…” Starscream replied with a grin as he continued to ride Optimus.


	10. Flashback continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This finishes the flashback when Op and Star were in the cave together.

Laying in each other’s arms, the two bots recharged in the cave. Starscream had never been so relaxed before, felt so safe. The feeling was so foreign to him. He stirred in his sleep, resting his audial against Optimus’ chest, listening to his sparkbeat. He also could feel something else, the pulse of the matrix. He had to be careful of the Prime. Seducing him had always been a possibility but he never imagined that he would enjoy it. That he would want more, crave it, find the bot to be extremely attractive. He could feel himself begin to warm already at the thought of the previous’ days activities of interfacing. The energy so raw, desperate with desire. 

Being in the cave wasn’t so bad after all.

Starscream looked at Optimus. Part of him hoped they were never found, could stay here forever. He could forget that he was a Decepticon, that Prime was an Autobot. The path ahead for them would be hard.

“What are you thinking about?” Optimus asked, looking at Starscream. 

“Oh, just how handsome of a bot you are,” Starscream replied.

“The same could be said about you,” the larger bot replied, a servo caressing his face. “If I had it my way, we would never be found,” Optimus admitted. He sighed. “But we have to bring our people together, to end this senseless fighting.”

Starscream smiled. He could feel his spark warm in ways it hadn’t before at those words that rang of truth. “Agree…. though being stuck here has lead to rather fun activities.”

“Oh, you’re enjoying yourself?” Optimus asked. Starscream nodded kissing the Prime. “To be honest, I was nervous. I haven’t interfaced in a long time.” Optimus admitted.

“How long?” Starscream asked, curious.

Hesitant, Optimus stiffened. “My last time … was as Orion Pax.” He blushed.

Starscream grew wide eyed. “No one wanted to interface with you as Prime? I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true,” Optimus admitted. “Everyone thinks of me as a god since I got the matrix… but I’m not. I’m a bot, like everyone else.” He touched his chest gently. “But you…. weren’t afraid of me. You treat me like everyone else… and that’s all I’ve wanted.” He stared intently into Starscream’s eyes.

Their lips met again, servos feeling each other up, when Optimus’ comm line received signals.

“Prime! Prime! You there? ” Jazz called via comm line.

Pulling back from Starscream, Optimus responded. “I’m here.” 

“We’re going to blast you out!” Prowl responded.

“Acknowledged.” Optimus turned to Starscream. “They’ve found us. Do you want to come back to base with me?”

Starscream shook his head. “I have to go back. I need time to convince my people to end the fighting.”

“I understand.” Optimus sighed.

Starscream smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to visit while we’re figuring things out.” They kissed as it were their last time as the blast blew away the debris blocking them in the cave. Transforming, Starscream blasted out of the cave, flying off in the sky, leaving Optimus dazed with his rescuers.


	11. Those who worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to present time, with Starscream recovering. Thundercracker is by his side while Ratchet finally gets fed up with the seeker constantly being there.

Starscream’s recovery took much longer than anticipated. Thundercracker stood by the seeker’s side most of the time in the medical bay until Ratchet threatened to chase him out.

“You need rest too, you idiot,” Ratchet stated. “I don’t want to have two patients.”

Thundercracker turned to the doctor. “He’s a seeker, we stick together.”

Ratchet sighed, face palming. Going to a cabinet, he pulled out a flask of high grade energon and two glasses. He poured two, and handed a glass to Thundercracker before sitting down next to him.

“How long have you been bonded to Starscream?” Ratchet inquired.

“You knew?” Thundercracker responded. He took a big swig of his drink. “We’ve been bonded—Star, Warp and I—since before the war.”

“Ahh, that explains some things,” Ratchet nursed his drink.

With another gulp, Thundercracker finished his own, cheeks flushed. “We were close once. Then, things changed.”

Ratchet poured the seeker another glass, topping him off.

“Megatron started the Decepticon movement and we joined. Seekers weren’t considered high class back then and we wanted equal rights. But I knew that Starscream wasn’t happy with Megatron’s leadership—right away. Megatron also had a preference for seeker frames…” Thundercracker paused.

“You don’t need to say anymore.” Ratchet placed a hand on Thundercracker’s shoulder.

“Starscream never went to Megatron’s berth, but I did and Skywarp did. Eventually Megatron only called Skywarp to berth. Warp is infatuated with Megatron. I’m not… I just wanted what was best for our trine and the Decepticons. He—“ Thundercracker gestured to Starscream, “became frustrated. Didn’t believe in Megatron. Had plans to take over the Decepticons, but those plans failed, many times with a beating from our leader. Then I found out about him and Optimus Prime,” Thundercracker tossed back his drink. “I was jealous at first. Over the bond, I can tell how much he loves and admires the Prime, even if he won’t admit it aloud. But we’re family. And eventually I became happy for him.”

“This is news to me,” Ratchet sipped his drink. “Are you sure Starscream loves Optimus?”

Thundercracker frowned. “I know he does.”

Ratchet looked at his drink, frowning. “I see.” 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Thundercracker cocked his head, studying the doctor.

Ratchet sighed. “It’s hard for me to believe that a Decepticon can love an Autobot, especially one that is prone to deceit and craves power.”

“I’m sure you think Star is only out for himself, but he does want what is best for our people.”

“And having the Prime bend to his will is part of that process?” Ratchet spat. “Starscream is going to have to prove himself to me and all of us Autobots for us to fully accept him. He’s killed so many of us, you have too,” he added.

“Only because we are defending our freedom from the functionalists!” Thundercracker exclaimed back. He slammed his fist on the table, losing his stability. He fell forward, Ratchet catching him. 

Thundercracker stood in the medic’s arms. “Hey Ratch, ever ‘faced with a ‘con before?” He asked, giggling slightly.

Ratchet helped him up. “YOU,” he pointed. “Need recharge. NOW .”

“Aren’t you going to help me to my berth? It’s your duty as a doctor to take care of the unwell after all.” Thundercracker winked.

Ratchet blushed. “I’ll help you to your berth, but no funny business seeker.”

“You’re no fun,” Thundercracker teased, leaning his body weight on Ratchet as they walked out of the medical bay. Ratchet smiled slightly in response. Maybe these two Decepticons weren’t so different from the Autobots, after all.


	12. Awake

“Well, that didn’t go over well,” Optimus thought to himself. It was to be expected that the Autobots would have trouble accepting the seekers into their fold, but the resistance was strong. However, with both Prowl and Ratchet’s support, the bots slowly seemed to start to warm to the idea.

The next morning during fuel up, Optimus noted that both Ratchet and Bumblebee were sitting with Thundercracker, chatting about something that made the bots laugh. He smiled under his facemask. Maybe peace was possible after all. 

Finishing his fuel swiftly, he stood up, briskly leaving the room to walk towards the medical bay. He didn’t get to spend as much time as he wanted to with Starscream, but he was a leader and he alone right now had to figure out how to build a bridge between their two factions to achieve peace. Arriving into the medical bay, he saw the recovering Starscream, breath taken away by his broken beauty. Starscream hadn’t onlined since the fight against Megatron, but Prime wouldn’t give up. Sitting next to him, Optimus picked up Starscream’s servo, kissing it gently. “Star, I’m here,” Optimus stated. He gave the smaller servo a gentle squeeze. “I’ve been working towards our goal,” he smiled. “The Autobots are starting to warm up to the idea of ending the fighting, thanks to you and Thundercracker. He’s making friends with some of my troops.” Optimus rested his forehead gently against Starscream’s servo. “I wish you were by my side.”

“I am though.”

Optimus turned and Starscream’s optics had onlined. He smirked weakly. 

“Oh, Starscream,” Optimus began. Moving closer, he enveloped Starscream in a hug, kissing the top of the seeker’s helm. Starscream rested his head against Optimus’s chest, listening to his sparkbeat and the rhythmic beat of the matrix. 

The medical bay door opened, Ratchet walking in. “Optimus! He’s still recovering!”

Starscream giggled as Optimus blushed. “I’m not completely fragile, Doctor,” he replied.

“You took a literal beating. I have a right to be concerned about my patient,” Ratchet replied grumpily back. He turned to Optimus. “I’m going to have to examine him now.”

Optimus nodded. Gently, he laid Starscream down on the medical berth. “I have to go check on things with the others. I’ll be back later.”

“I’ll be here,” Starscream replied.

With one last squeeze to Starscream’s servo, Optimus got up and left the room. 

Ratchet turned to his patient. “Now, let’s start the examination.”


End file.
